


Never Steal from Michael

by 13ineedpills13



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angel Wings, Bottom Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Paddling, Pre-Canon, Public Humiliation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: Lucifer steals a few important things from Michael's office, Father decides to punish him, and Michael paddles him in the town square as a result.Yay.---All characters are angels, well past the age of adulthood for angel standarts. This is pre-canon, Lucifer is a bit shorter, meek and younger here. He may seem a bit ooc lolI advise you to not read it if it's not your cup of tea.
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Never Steal from Michael

"LUCIFER!" 

The voice of someone powerful rang in his ears, and the halls of the huge mansion he stood in. He had a few files in his hands, he borrowed them... no, stole them from Michael's office so he could use them as evidence in the trial that was going to be held in the Holy Judgement Hall today. 

Being Father's favorite son, he always made sure to ask him his take on the cases that were important enough for him to deal with. And this time, the case involded accusations of blasphemy agganist him. So it was pretty serious. The angel that was being accused was either going to be tortured until he screamed bloody murder, then prayed for forgiveness for 3 days and 3 nights, or he would be pushed off from the biggest mountain in the heavens after getting his wings clipped off, falling to his death.

It was a very brutal punishment.

But angels loved their creator, they were created to worship him. And they couldn't have a traitor amongst them.

Lucifer didn't want that, unfortunately. He felt sorry for the angel, and somewhere deep inside him, he knew that this was a false accusation. He wanted to believe so, even though all of the evidence found pointed towards the blasphemy of the angel. He didn't want someone to die a horrible death for a ~~unnecessary~~ crime like this. 

Hell, a voice inside his head told him that this punishment was ridiculously brutal and stupid. But, he would quickly shake his head and check his surroundings to see if anyone was around, as it they could hear his thoughts. He was supposed to be a role model for everyone. And if his father found out that he was thinking that BLASPHEMY wasn't that serious, well...

Things wouldn't end well for him. His reputation would shatter. And his family would suffer the after effects of it.

But there was also a small chance that he would get away with it, since he was still relatively young compared to everyone else. He was still shorter than Michael, a person he grew up with the most of his life. His muscles weren't that strong yet, and he was still getting taller. He would be considered "cute" rather than handsome, but people would never say that to him of course. It was hard to pinpoint how old he looked, but he had already passed the age of adulthood for angel standards.

Father mentioned that he loved him for the way he was during one of his "visits", therefore he should learn to love himself for the way he created him. But he still felt a bit insecure about his height.

Little did he know, he would be a lot stronger, taller and intimidating in a single century from then on. And look like the Lucifer we know today.

He sneaked in and found the main pieces of evidence that would be held agganist the angel, stole them to alter with them without alerting anyone. With a satisfied smile on his face, he was on his merry way to leave Michael's chambers when he heard that dreadful scream of his name. His blood ran cold, and he quickened his footsteps, pretended to not hear the archangel. 

His something thumped loudly in his ears, as he felt a sensation similar to having boiling water poured down one's head. His footsteps soon turned to outright running and then flying at full speed, to avoid whoever that was on his tail to catch him. Using his six wings to his advantage, he flew faster than he has ever done, the flapping of his wings being the only thing he could hear, aside from the different paintings, plants and vases that fell on the floor due to his speed and clumsiness. He flinched when he felt someone grabbing his leg, and attempted to fly faster.

Holding onto the papers in his hands for dear life, he made a sharp turn to the left, hoping to get this annoying archangel off of his back, but ended up slamming on the wall instead.

This was a dead end.

How did he not realize that?

With a loud growl of pain, he fell on the food violently. He felt something warm trickling down his nose, along with a pulsating, dull pain and slowly touched it. A golden blotch was on his index finger now.

"...Blood..." He murmured.

Then, white robes and a head of stained blond hair filled his vision.

It was Michael, as he expected. 

And he looked furious.

"...Samael." He said, his voice dropping with venom. It was the name that Michael used whenever he was gravely upset with Lucifer, the younger angel winced at his tone. He snatched the files from the Lucifer's hands harshly and got up, ignoring his own pain on his left arm. He dusted the dirt and tiny glass shards on his golden and white robes, checking his wings for any problems. 

"...Get up. I know you're not hurt anywhere."

Lucifer stared at him for a couple seconds, before getting up slowly. He hissed when he felt his down left wing hanging from his back loosely. Michael had pulled on it when he tried to catch him and dislocated it. He looked at it, and resisted the urge to gag at the limp, painful limb.

Next thing he knew, he was being dragged to his father's "headquarters", a simple room with nothint inside. A complete void, where there is no darkness, no light, no living beings or dead things. The concept of time, life, death, emotions, survival, evolution, planets, nothing exists here. But at the same time, it isn't empty. Because emptiness doesn't exist there.

This was the place where everything in the universe began. Both of them knelt in front of the giant door that lead to the Void, where they could speak with their father, and Michael asked for permission to enter.

"...Dear Father... I have brought an issue that I need your judgement to solve. Will you grant us, your loyal servants, permission to talk to you?"

There was no response for a while. Not a single sound. As if father didn't hear them. Just as they were about to stand up and leave, the door shook and slowly opened. Both angels looked at each other at this, and Michael stood up. He kept his gaze on the floor to respect father's authority, face devoid of any sort of emotion besides annoyance towards the Morningstar. He grabbed him by his arm once again when he got up too slowly, and dragged him inside the room to face Father's judgement.

The door shut behind them without a sound, and they stood in a place that was... hard to describe. They stood in nothingness. It was quiet, but loud at the same time. So cluttered, but so empty. Opposites crashed here and cancelled each other out, creating this weird place. He felt like he was walking on air each time he came here at the request of father. 

_"Michael, and Lucifer... My dearest children. What seems to be the problem?"_ Father's voice echoed in the form of thousands. Thousands of minds, voices speaking at once in different pitches and tones, all saying the same thing. It sounded more like it was in their heads, rather than being actually audible.

Lucirer was still glued to Michael's arm, and his apperance was disheveled. He looked away as well, appearing as small as possible to not get any attention on himself.

_"Lucifer, step forward, son."_

Samael stepped forward, all of a sudden unsure about what he was supposed to do and what to expect. He couldn't hold a high chin and puffed up chest when he was here, he felt like a completely different person. But he still pretended to feel fine, and appeared calm.

"...Hello, father."

_"What has happened between you and Michael? You seem bothered."_ Father said in his ever-so-loving tone, almost amused by Lucifer's pathetic attempt at keeping himself composed.

His mouth opened, and closed. He wasn't sure what to say, and how to say it.

That's when Father's unspoken command came in. His mouth opened agganist his will and he began talking. Talking and talking, saying the truth without any bias. He was panicking, his voice faltered and trembled as he spoke out of his own control. Word after word, confession after confession, all while his hands and feet felt incredibly heavy. He couldn't move.

_ "...So Michael brought you here, after you attempted to conceal true evidence of blasphemy agganist your Father." _

"F-Father..." Lucifer retorted, but his mouth was screwed shut by yet another command from Father. His heart thumped loudly in his ears, his fingertips felt like thousands of ants were crawling on them. 

Father was terrifying.

_"It's quite alright."_

"...Huh?" Both angels said at the same time.

_"Lucifer, son."_ Father continued, almost dissmissively of the angels' confusion. _"You are one of my most beautiful creations. The light bringer, universally loved... However, you musn't let this love and praise take over your mind... I am dissappointed that you've done something like this."_

Samael's face paled, his wings tucking themselves behind his back tightly in fear. He looked at Michael for help, but he wasn't looking at him. His hands were clasped in front of him tightly, as his wings shifted uncomfortably. This place wasn't the best to stay in for too long. Samael's eyes widened, realizing that he had nowhere to run, or save himself this time. When he was little, he would beg and shed a few shiny tears towards Michael, and act all cutesy to get out of trouble (now he knows where his 4th brother, Asmodeus, got that trait from). 

But this was Father.

And if hw wished to banish him from this realm, he absolutely could.

_"...Fear not, child. I will not banish you for a misdemeanor like this."_ Father's thousands of voices were gentle now, almost as he was scolding a small child for breaking a glass on accident. Samael's sparkling, red eyes shined brigther and he took a small breathe of relief. 

_ "However, I will need to punish you, like all other angels in your age to teach you a lesson. While you are my favorite child, your place is equal as everyone else in this realm." _

_Equal as everyone else..._

[Now that the current (demon) Lucifer thought back on it, that was probably the first time when he felt like something was wrong with that statement. Being equal with everyone else just didn't feel right.]

"What shall we do, Father?" Michael spoke reluctantly. He dared to look up a little, towards the strange ball of grey and white... light (object, perhaps? No one knew how to describe it. But it was there.) on the endless sky. That's where the voice of Father came from. No angel flew up there before.

_ "My other children, in the mortal realm... They have invented a new type of punishment for their misbehaving younglings." _

"...T... The Wooden Punishment Paddle?" Michael said, trying his best to not giggle as he said it. Lucifer, meanwhile, was mortified. All colour from his face was drained when he thought about what was going to happen. "I am not questioning your desicions, father... But... Shall we...?" Michael trailed off.

The paddle was something that wasn't frequently used in Celestial Realm. However, angels who misbehaved would usually be slapped in their bottoms or facea in the town square to be humiliated. It was an unspoken rule to never mention this punishment after it was done. But Lucifer knew that the person who received the punishment would usually lock themselves in their room after the punishment for a while from embarrassment. Then everything would be forgotten and they would go on with their lives, this time more cautious to not make the same mistake again.

Lucifer never received that punishment before. He hasn't even seen a paddle in his life before. 

No response came from father, just a small gust of wind and sounds of laughing. Old women, young men, adult people children... They laughed for a while, before stopping slowly. They weren't in a hurry to answer.

_ "Michael, you do make me laugh, son... I have decided. You will use the punishment I've selected." _

"...Of course, Father."

"F-Father, please! Any punishment but that! Please forgive me! Pleaseeee!" He yelled as a couple angels entered the void, dragging him away while Michael walked out first after bowing down to Father for the last time. How many times has Samael been dragged around today?

\---

"Alright, Samael." The older angel put no effort to hiding his smirk, as he hit his own hand with the wooden paddle a few times softly. "You know how this goes. Or do you need me to teach you?"

The angel swallowed, looking away. While his hands and legs showed no signs of being scared, but his eyes were wide with nervousness. His face was the one thing that he couldn't control at that time.

It was no secret that Michael didn't show a lot of love for his fellow angel. Some would go as far as to say that Michael was actually envious of Lucifer's status. They would play a game of hide and seek when they were alone in their offices. Michael would search for him when he got bored, to tease him and get on his nerves. And Lucifer would hide somewhere in a hurry. Something about the angel made him feel unsettled. 

It was one of those times when Michael caught him as well. He was walking around, then he saw Lucifer exiting his office. He immediately got suspicious and ran to his office, checking his drawers. When he found out that Lucifer stole those documents, he began chasing after him with fury. After all that, Lucifer thought, there was no way that Michael wasn't going to use this to his advantage.

They both stood at the center of the city square. There was a metal railing secured on the dirt floor. The metal railing was about a meter long, and stopped right above the crotch area of an angel in avarage size. There were metal shackles secured on both the front and the backside of the railing. 

A few angels have stopped what they were doing and began observing them. Lucifer refused to look around, which added even more to his embarrassment. The onlookers must've put two and two together, as hushed whispers began reaching ears.

_"What's going on?"_

_"Is Archangel Michael going to punish Archangel Samael?"_

_"But he wouldn't do anything to get punishment..."_

_"He probably did something weird."_

Father's favorite son hanged his head low in shame, his wings also dropping slightly. It was then that Lucifer noticed the pain on his lower wing was completely gone, and he could move it around easily. A small idea came in his mind at that moment. Maybe, if he flipped his wings hard enough, he would break the shackles and be able to fly away from this place. 

His small idea was quickly dismissed from his head however. He bent over to the railing, feeling the roughly cylinder shaped wood pressing agganist his lower stomach uncomfortably. Michael came by and looked his feet on the shackles first after spreading them as much and as far as he could from the railing. He locked them firmly.

Then, he went to the arms. He took each wrist and did the same thing. Lucifer was alreasy uncomfortable when his ankles were tied, but his stomach hurt even more when he had to put his entire weight on the railing. He felt like he was going to fall on the floor when he was bent over like this. The backs of his legs burned from the pain, he didn't strech his body regularly nowadays. 

He looked at Michael's legs through the gap between his own legs, and wondered what he was going to do next. Surely -something inside him was still full of hope-, he would be considerate enough to end this quickly, right?

Nope.

That sadistic bastard was going to make this as painful as possible for Lucifer. He was going to shatter his pride, make a fool out of him in this square and then send him home like nothing happened. Lucifer's reputation was never going to be fully restored...

His mind was going back and forth between these thoughts up until he felt someone pulling up the overly long robe on his back and pulling down the pants next, leaving his round ass completely exposed to the cold air of Celestial Realm. 

A few gasps, along with chuckles, emerged from the crowd.

He gasped and looked up at the sudden movement, trying to wriggle his way out and flap his wings to cover himself. But his wings were a little too short to cover him. He jolted when he felt the wooden paddle agganist his left cheek, biting is lip. He kept his head down to prevent anyone from seeing how red it was.

"...My fellow brothers, sisters and siblings." Michael said, his voice coming out clear and sure of itself as usual. Almost cheerful. "I think most of you are familiar with the event that's going to accure soon. Beloved Father's most radiant creation, Morningstar is going to be punished for his flawed manners." 

_As if Lucifer was supposed to he perfect to begin with._

"What is his crime?" A feminine voice asked through the crowds.

"He has attempted to tamper with the evidence regarding an angel's trial! By doing so, he planned on going agganist Father's Justice!" Michael's voice was dripping with power, like an extremist politician. More whispers resurfaced, as people wondered which trial it might be. He stroked Lucifer's back and butt lovingly for a few seconds as he spoke, causing every single hair on Lucifer's body to go up. This didn't feel right, but the warmth of Michael's gloved hand made his body feel very warm.

"...However, Father was merciful enough to excuse him a heavy punishment. For that, he is immensely grateful... Are you not, Brother Samael?" 

Lucifer felt the wind of the paddle going down before he felt the impact, then felt a cold tingling for a few seconds before he let out an ear piercing scream. The paddle hit his right ass cheek heavier than he thought, and he struggled agganist the shackles. His legs trembled, as the cold tingling left itself to an intense burn. 

A series of gasps, then a death silence. 

Michael expected an answer. He smacked Lucifer's other cheek with the paddle again this time, hitting harder and stepping aside to let everyone see what he had done. The marks were reddening quickly. Lucifer screamed again his eyes closing shut in pain. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes slowly. His heart ached with shame, his ass burned a lot. The damn paddle was old and very worn up, he felt the splinters digging in his normally milky white skin. He grabbed the chains of the shackles and trembled.

"I..." He mumbled first, then flinched when he felt the paddle on his burning cheek softly. This was a signal for him to speak up. "I-I am grateful! If Father wasn't as merciful, I would've fallen! All hope, all mercy is by God!" He said the phrases he heard his second brother say many times. 

"Let this be an example of equality among God's children. A showcase of what might happen if you do not hold onto your morals firmly!"

\---

_SMACK!_

"Mmm!"

_SMACK!_

"Ungh!"

Lucifer made small grunts and pants each time the paddle made contact with his ass. He forgot which blow they were on two minutes into the punishment. His legs were so streched that the pain from them was numb now. His shoulders felt like they were supposed to be in this situation always, and his wings were being held by multiple people from how much he tried to flee and fly away. All he could do was flutter them around helplessly, as Michael continued with hus ruthless punishment. His stomach hurt from leaning on the railing for support so much.

There was also yet another problem, quite literally, rising inside his pants. He tried to hide it, the treacherous mind and body twitched from both pain and pleasure. He had no idea if other angels shared the same experience, or if he was allowed to feel these kinds of things, but he was slowly getting scared.

The shame only intensified the harder Michael hit, his screams and whines would sound like a high pitched child, or a cat. He keot dwelling in his thoughts, wondering why his Father suggested a punishment like this.   
This was torture.   
All of his brothers have heard the commotion in some way, as they were standing with the other angels, their halos shining brighter compared to the rest of the crowd. His sister, on the other hand, was probably hanging out with her other friends back in the Celestial Hills, where their house was.

He felt a bit of relief on that at least.

Noticing he has gotten quieter, Michael stepped aside to look at his handiwork. Blue and deep red blotches, streaks of blood from the splinter wounds coated the skin almost entirely. He wanted to smile and tease him, but noticed the bulge between his legs, specifically how red the organ between them had gotten. He never hit there of course, so that only left one conclusion.

He looked disgusted, before he put the paddle aside and ordered the angels to leave his wings alone. Lucifer sighed, letting his head fall slowly. His wings relaxed, now that there weren't 4 pairs of hands holding them. 

"Is it ov... er..." 

He attempted to ask, feeling the soreness of his ass. But he faltered halfway through his sentence when Michael tapped his ass playfully. He slowly bended over him, Lucifer felt the older angel's upper thighs pressing agganist ass when he did that. He hissed at the contact, but froze when he felt a pair of warm lips agganist his ear.

"You've got a very -Lord forgive me for my vulgar language-, _very fat ass_ you know." His warm breath tickled Lucifer neck, as he tried to turn his head away. "It jiggles very nicely when I hit the paddle on it." This was a mistake however, he felt the warmth again on his neck and squirmed even more. He rubbed agganist Michael's pants when he did that, and froze.

"I advise you to stay still, _Morningstar._ " Sarcasm was very clear in his tone. "Everyone thinks I am whispering prayers to your ear right now. If they see you rubbing on me like a lowly prostitute, what would they think?" 

"...Don't be so disgusting..." Lucifer snarled, keeping a whine inside by biting his bruised lip when he felt a feathery thing on his erection, hidden underneath the long top he wore.

"Now, care to explain why you took earthly pleasure from being spanked like an incompetent child in front of your fellow angels?" Michael said, rubbing his wing up and down on the organ slowly, torturing hin and drinking up all the reactions Lucifer gave. The younger would rather fall than to give into the desire to rub agganist the feathers Michael's wings provided.

"How... How am I supposed to know?" Lucifer said after an annoyed huff. 

"Do you like being degragated? Humiliated? If so, I should make my brother have a firm talk with you after this... No one likes a whore." Michael said and got up, taking the paddle in his hand again. 

"P-Please..." He blurted out without thinking. "No more! It stings a lot!"

"I get to decide when the punishment ends, brother." He said coldly. "Not you."

_SMACK!_

Lucifer whimpered, trying to squirm forward with every hit. He flinched when the next hit came on fast, but landed softly. Michael and the audience laughed at how easily he flinched, how much of a corlward he was. While his neck and face was getting redder due to shame and the blood flow, he tried to take deep breaths.

He screamed once again when Michael used all of the power he had on his non-dominant hand and landed a blow that snapped the paddle in half. He was drooling and crying on the floor his gloves were dirtied by the dust and grime on the dirt floor. His legs twitched in an attempt to bend themselves, to get some relief from the painful stretch, but it wasn't working. Michael quickly got another paddle by one of the angels and smacked the back of his thighs now. 

He threw his head back and looked forward when he felt the jolt of pain on his left thigh. This one came much faster and hurt a lot more. It must've had holes in it. His eyes burned with tears and his vision blurred. How long was he going to stay there? Spankings didn't last more than fifteen minutes, generally. How long has it been?

"Uuuugh!" Next blow was on his left thigh, right under his buttocks. He moaned and clenched his teeth together, hid vision couldn't focus on anything from how much he was weeping. He attempted to escape one more time, but Michael firmly held his waist with his arms. If Lucifer pressed himself any further, his manhood was going to be smooshed between his stomach and the railing.

That left a single option.

He was going to shut his mouth, arch his back and take this punishment he meant it. Maybe, he hoped once again, Michael would be amused and let him go.

Anything to save himself at this point.


End file.
